tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Harold
Harold *'Built': 1949 Harold is a helicopter who patrols the Island, searching for emergencies. Bio When Harold first met Percy, he stated that railways were "slow and out-of-date", but was proven wrong when Percy beat him in a race. When Thomas' brakes failed while boarding at a station, with an inspector Harold chased him down the line. Christmas that year Harold brought Santa Claus to the party at Tidmouth Station. Harold also dropped hot drinks for Percy's crew when they were stranded in a floating river and made friends with Duck after rescuing an injured sailor. Harold used to live at Dryaw Airfield by Thomas' Branch Line. He keeps a watchful eye over Sodor in case of trouble and speeds to the rescue of anyone in distress. As of Misty Island Rescue, he has joined the Sodor Search and Rescue team and lives in his own hangar at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Since joining the team he has been involved in a search for Thomas when he got lost, saving Bertie from the Shake Shake Bridge and helping Charlie to recapture an elephant which had escaped from the Sodor Animal Park. Once, Harold's rotors became jammed, so Thomas and Duck took him to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. He and the rest of the rescue team helped out after a big storm, and they were rewarded with a new alarm bell for the rescue centre. He later found Percy and Diesel trapped in a flood at the old quarry, and the rescue team helped them out. He also helped The Duke and Duchess of Boxford get to Callan Castle, after Thomas, Spencer and Bertie failed. Persona Harold speaks in a manner reminiscent of an RAF pilot, using terms such as "wizard" and "old chap" in conversation. Throughout the second to fourth seasons, Harold somewhat tended to be full of himself as he felt that "railways are slow", but he always got his comeuppance in the end. He temporarily regained this part of his personality in A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter. Basis Harold is based on a Sikorsky S-55 helicopter, built in the UK as the Westland Whirlwind. He has added floats. Livery Harold is painted white with red lining. His name is painted near his tail in red. Appearances Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Gerald Schaale (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Kai-Hendrik Möller (Germany; twelfth season onwards) * Yūki Satō (Japan; second - eighth seasons) * Wataru Hatano (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue - fifteenth season) * Waldemar Barwiński (Poland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Alexander Heeren (The Netherlands) * Edson Matus (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Gerardo García (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Salvador Reyes (Latin America; Misty Island Rescue - Edward the Hero) * Daniel del Roble (Latin America; Stop that Bus! onwards) * Aryeh Cherner (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Juan Navarro Torelló (Spain) * Tony Marot (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) Trivia * One of Harold's models is on display in Japan at the Hara Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios), and is currently missing his mouth. * Harold has gone through several changes throughout the Television Series: ** Season 2: *** His spinning rotors were achieved using a transparent disk. ** The Runaway and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree: *** He is shown with a lamp ** Season 3: *** His model's blades now spun when shown flying. *** His blades were flimsy and bent a bit. ** Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: *** The lamp reappears. ** Season 4: *** His blades become straight again ** Season 5: *** His blades go back to being flimsy and bent. ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** His blades are straight once again. ** Season 8: *** The lamp becomes permanent. ** Season 10: *** His eyes now move with a motor ** Season 12: *** Harold becomes fully CGI ** Misty Island Rescue: *** Harold appears to be taller and wider * In the television series, Harold has never had eyebrows. However, he did have them in the magazine story Mountain Rescue. * Harold was called Herbert in the French dub of the Classic Series. * According to the Sodor Superstars Hall of Fame featured on Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures, Harold has never flown out of Sodor. However, this is now false, as Harold has been seen on Misty Island in later seasons. Quotes :"Hello," said Percy "Who are you?" :"I'm Harold. Who are you?" :"I'm Percy. What whirley great arms you've got!" :"They're nice arms!" said Harold, offended. "I can hover like a bird. Don't you wish you could hover?" :"Certainly not! I like my rails, thank you." : "I think railways are slow!" said Harold in a bored voice. "They're not much use and quite out of date." - A conversation between Percy and Harold in Percy and Harold, Percy the Small Engine :The engines were just leaving the station, when they heard a familiar buzzing. :"I say you two, there's news flying about!" :"Where?" puffed Percy. :"All over the place. There going to scrap the Post Train and use me instead. Wings work wonders you know! Always!" :"Rubbish!" huffed Thomas. - Harold boasting to Thomas and Percy, Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train, third season Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and with magnet) * Take Along (normal and with magnet; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued, reintroduced 2015 in set only) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Bachmann * Lionel (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Limited Edition Collection * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Discover Junction * LEGO (discontinued) * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Micro Rubber Engines * Pico Pico * Boss (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Motorized Railway * Choro-Q * New Block * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (discontinued) * Big Buddy (discontinued) * Thomas and Friends Adventures (coming soon) Gallery File:PercyandHaroldRS2.png|Harold in the Railway Series File:TheRunawayRS6.png|Harold as illustrated by Clive Spong File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)21.jpg|Harold with Father Christmas File:PercyandHarold.png|Harold's First Appearance in the TV Series File:TheRunaway43.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree12.jpg File:Percy'sPromise14.png|Harold in the third season File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain54.png File:Trucks12.png|Harold in the fourth season File:TobyAndTheFlood74.png|Harold in the fifth season File:Baa!11.png|Harold at Maithwaite File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad232.png|Harold in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter59.png|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter28.png|Harold's pilots File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch27.png|Harold in the sixth season File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse19.png|Harold in the seventh season File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse44.png File:Don'tTellThomas46.png|Harold in the eighth season File:Don'tTellThomas76.png File:CallingAllEngines!304.png|Harold with the Fat Controller in Calling All Engines! File:TheMagicLamp55.png|Harold's rotors File:TheMagicLamp54.png|Harold in the ninth season File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail16.png|Harold in the tenth season File:ThomasandtheTreasure51.png|Thomas and Harold File:TheGreatDiscovery65.png|Harold in The Great Discovery File:JamesWorksItOut19.png|Harold in CGI in the twelfth season File:MistyIslandRescue15.png|Harold in full CGI File:MerryMistyIsland8.png|Harold in the fourteenth season File:StuckonYou28.png|Harold in the fifteenth season File:LetItSnow11.png File:SodorSurpriseDay84.png|Harold in the sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway651.png|Harold in King of the Railway File:TheThomasWay6.png|Harold in the seventeenth season File:TheThomasWay11.png File:NotNow,Charlie!68.png File:DuckintheWater15.png|Harold in the eighteenth season File:LastTrainforChristmas86.png File:WildWaterRescue8.png|Harold in the nineteenth season File:ToadandtheWhale49.png File:HelpingHiro34.png File:BubblingBoilers140.png File:BubblingBoilers143.png File:Haroldwithnameboard.png|Harold with his nameboard File:Harold'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Harold's Trackside Tunes namecard from Toby and the Flood File:Harold'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|Harold's Trackside Tunes namecard from Make Someone Happy File:Harold'sModelSpecification.PNG|Harold's model specifications File:Harold'sSeason9modelfront.png File:HaroldBehindTheScenes1.jpg|Behind the scenes File:HaroldHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Harold at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:ThomasandHaroldpromo.jpg File:ThomasandHarold2.png File:Haroldpromo.jpg File:Haroldpromo2.gif File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas, Henry and James File:PercyandHarold8.jpg|Harold and Percy File:TheGreatDiscovery238.jpg|Harold with the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery237.jpg|Harold with Bertie File:HaroldCGIpromo.jpg File:HaroldCGIpromo2.png|CGI Promo File:Head-OnHaroldPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Harold File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:MistyIslandRescuepromo.jpg|Harold, Bash, Dash and Thomas File:Sounds3.png|Harold in a Learning Segment File:Haroldinlearningsegment.png|Harold in a Interactive Learning Segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure41.jpg|Harold in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracksHaroldPromo.png|Harold in Trouble on the Tracks File:LostatSea!8.png|Harold as drawn by Tommy Stubbs File:ReallyUsefulRusty!1.jpg|Harold in a magazine story File:MountainRescue5.jpg File:SuperHeroes!3.png File:LeavesontheLine(Annualstory)13.png|Harold in an annual story File:Haroldposter.png File:HaroldDutyCallsposter.png File:Haroldpromoart.png|Promo Art File:Harold'sHeliTours.png|Drayton Manor Harold's Heli Tours File:BigLiveTour9.png|Harold in Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:ThomasTownJapanHarold.jpg|Harold in Thomas Town File:MattelPlay!7.jpg|Harold at Mattel Play! File:Harold'sbasis.jpg|Harold's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLHarold.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLminatureHarold.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLGoldRailHarold.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:LCWoodenHarold.jpg|Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenHarold.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Harold.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayMagneticHarold.png|Magnetic Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongHarold.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayHarold.jpg|Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayHarold.jpg|Collectible Railway File:MyFirstHarold.jpeg|My First Thomas File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Bachmann File:LionelHaroldFlatbed.jpg|Lionel on flatbed File:LionelThomasIslandofSodorSet.jpg|Lionel (on Thomas' flatcar) File:Wind-upHarold.JPG|Wind-up File:Wind-UpSilverHarold.jpg|Silver Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicHarold.jpg|Wind up Clear Metallic File:HaroldPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:LimitedEditionCollectionHarold.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:LegoHarold.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksHarold.jpg|Mega Bloks File:NakayoshiHarold.jpg|Nakayoshi File:BandaiTECHarold.png|Bandai TEC File:HaroldPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:TomicaHarold.jpg|Tomica File:ChoroQHarold.jpg|Choro-Q File:NewBlockThomasBigSet.jpg|New Block Big set File:DiablockHarold.jpg|Diablock File:BigBuddyHarold.JPG|Big Buddy File:PushAlongHarold.jpg|Push Along File:DiscoverJunctionHarold.jpg|Discover Junction File:Micro-RubberHarold.jpg|Micro Rubber File:PicoPicoHarold.jpg|Pico Pico File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHarold.png|My Thomas Story Library File:Harold2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:PercyandHarold'sBigRace.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHaroldJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese Story Library book File:HaroldTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Aircraft